


First Kiss

by 4den



Series: Supercorp Story Time [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4den/pseuds/4den
Summary: Supercorp spends a date night together and talk about their first kisses. There may or may not be a quiet nod to Clarke Griffin and Lexa from The 100.





	First Kiss

Kara shoved Lena’s shoulder playfully in a fit of laughter as the brunette looked at her adoringly. “Okay, okay,” Kara relented, “I promise, I’ll tell you,” Lena smirked which made Kara’s insides melt a bit, though she would never admit it. “But only if you tell me.”

Lena considered for a brief second, “You have yourself a deal, Supergirl.”

“Rao, the things I do for you.” Kara huffed, mimicking annoyance but couldn’t help the smile that crept up on her face as she leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Lena responded immediately, woefully aware that the Kryptonian was only trying to distract her, but wanted to savor the moment before pulling back ever so slightly. When she opened her eyes fully, Lena could see an adorable pout form on Kara’s face but held out. “Why aren’t you any fun?” Kara groaned, but her pseudo frustration was only met by kind green eyes.

“A deal is a deal, Kara. After all, if nothing else, I am a businesswoman.” Lena shot her a cocky grin to which Kara rolled her eyes, a grin plastered onto her face. She had grown accustomed to their Thursday date night routine. While it took finagling most weeks, especially when they were a newer couple, the normalcy it created was well worth it.

“His name was Ryder.” Kara paused and looked at Lena who shot her a ‘that’s not nearly enough information’ type of look. “We were doing a production of Grease, he was Danny and I was Sandy. He asked me to rehearse lines after school one day and then he kissed me. There, you happy?”

“Kara Danvers,” Lena began, not even bothering to hide the smug look that quickly overtook her facial features, “were you a theatre nerd?!” The girl of steel all but blushed, “Oh my goodness, you totally were! How could I have not put that together! What with the singing, dancing, grand hand gestures…”

“Hey,” Kara weakly protested, “you like my hand gestures!” Lena gawked at Kara’s suggestive remark, trying to figure out if the blonde was aware of the implications of her comment. The quirk of an eyebrow answered the unspoken question for her and Lena’s face turned a deep red while her heartbeat picked up ever so slightly, something Kara could hear without a doubt.

“Moving on!” Lena choked out a bit too forcefully.

“Yes, moving on,” Kara declared, “who was your first kiss, Lena Luthor? Surely it was much more eventful than mine.”

“Veronica Sinclair,” Lena answered trying to sound nonchalant as possible. Despite her best efforts, Kara’s eyebrows shot up, mouth slightly ajar with shock.

“Out of all of the people in that stingy boarding school, no offense,” she paused shooting Lena an apologetic look for her word choice. Lena brushed it off with a wave of her hand, inviting Kara to continue her train of thought. “Why her?”

“Honestly? Why not her? She was really hot and everything my mother hated.” Kara raised an eyebrow urging the Luthor to continue. “Lilian could care less who I chose to keep as company, but someone as well connected as the Sinclair’s was sure to have some weight. She was the sole heir to the Sinclair business empire.” Lena paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain the family’s business. “Their whole family dealt with...let’s say ‘shady company’, but with that much money it didn’t matter. They got want they wanted and more. Because of that, they rivaled with the best of them, my family included. Rumor had it our father’s had a truce - a merger of sorts - in the works, but that never happened because of Lionel’s death.” Lena shrugged as she always did when it came to talking about Lionel. “It was ironic,” she mused, “our pillow talk mostly included potential business deals and figuring out the best way to garner respect from our male counterparts.”

Kara sat a bit straighter and steeled her jaw. Pillow talk? “Oh,” she began as casually as she could, “did you two...date?”

Lena pondered for a second - could you really call it dating? “Kind of?” she answered honestly as possible, her eyes steadily tracking Kara’s. Both of them were aware that Kara was not as well versed as Lena when it came to relationships, or physical pursuits for that matter. While the girl of steel had openly said that it didn’t bother her, which it truly didn’t, Lena quickly learned that it didn’t bother Kara in the context of being compared to others. When it came to her, the Kryptonian could be a tad more sensitive, so Lena always chose to tread cautiously. In turn, the green eyed woman placed a gentle hand on Kara’s knee. “What was she even like when she was younger? All I can really picture is the tight dresses, tattoos like Lisabeth Salander...you know the deal.”

Lena smiled as her hand lazily began to stroke Kara’s leg. “I’m not entirely sure what to say. She was never a polite person, but was once tolerable to be around.” Kara released a low hum pondering how Roulette could really be that different as a child. Her cold-blooded nature seemed too ingrained for her to really be that fundamentally different as a child. “Things were never serious between us, more like sustained. We both had parents that had shipped us off to school and had...uhm,” Lena’s eyes darted around, unsure how to finish the sentence.

“...desires that needed to be satiated?” offered Kara. Lena simply nodded, hoping the girlfriend wasn’t upset.

“Anyway, she had a kid cousin named Alexandra who was a few year younger than her. Everyone called her Lexa and her girlfriend’s name was Clarke. Now that I am thinking about it, I am almost positive that Clarke was an off-worlder. Regardless, that is the one thing that I saw Veronica truly care about. She would do anything for Lexa. Not that Lexa was misbehaved or anything. If my memory serves, she was a well-behaved kid, but kind of tiny for her age. She would get picked on occasionally, but after Veronica sent someone to the hospital for teasing her kid cousin, no one dared challenge Lexa. Or Clarke for that matter.” Lena gave a small smile, “Like I said, Lexa was tiny. Brilliant though, even at her age, her ability to plan and forethought rivaled the best of us. She was quick as a whip too, I think she could have really grown into herself though.”

“What do you mean, ‘she could have’?”

The small smile that played on Lena’s lips turned into that of a sad one. “Lexa died a few months into whatever Veronica and I had.” Lena pursed her lips, unsure how to continue, or if she should continue at all. When she looked down, she saw Kara place a soft hand on top of hers, so she took a breath and continued. “Clarke was absolutely crushed and just about destroyed herself during bereavement. It was then Veronica and I called things off. I knew she had far more pressing things to deal with and she didn’t fight for anything either. She finished her senior year, but I could already see her slipping away. I didn’t actually know where she was or how she was doing until I got my first invite to her pop up club a few years back.”

Kara blinked slowly trying to register all this information. “...so Lexa and Clarke you say? Seems like any variation of those two names is destined for a drama. You know...your brother, my cousin...” she trailed off ‘ _really Kara Danvers_ ,’ she berated herself, ‘ _out of all of the things to say, that is what you go for?_ ’.

This earned a small chuckle from Lena, “It seems so. The irony hasn’t escaped me quite yet.” Kara leaned into Lena, pulling a blanket over them both. They lay there in a comfortable silence before Lena placed a soft kiss on the crown of Kara’s head.

“Bed time?” Kara asked, yawning to emphasize her point.

“Mhm,” hummed Lena, as she willed herself to move. She padded over to the bathroom as Kara cleaned up the kitchen at inhuman speeds. Soon enough, they were both in bed, Kara’s arm lazily resting across Lena’s stomach. The Kryptonian allowed her girlfriend’s steady breathing to lull her to sleep. Before dozing off herself, she thanked Rao and the lucky stars above for the comfort and adoration she found in Lena. While she wasn’t quite ready to call it love just yet, the word sat languidly in her mouth. ‘You have time,’ she reminded herself. There was no need to rush a good thing, especially not when there was a beautiful woman sleeping soundly beside her. “Goodnight, Lena Luthor, I adore you,” Kara kissed the brunette’s forehead, “most ardently,” she added for good measure. A soft smile played along the Luthor’s lips as she burrowed into Kara and soon, the two of them sunk into a deep sleep, comfortable and thankful for the freedom they found in each other.


End file.
